Sirius a kerítő
by Lily Potteri
Summary: Sirius összehozza legjobb haverját az ő kis imádott prefektus lányával.


- Ágas, könyörgöm, hagyd abba, vagy én Merlinre esküszöm, hogy nem állok jót magamért! – üvöltöttem bele a Griffendél torony fiúhálójának csöndjébe egy szürke őszi hajnalon. Vagyis nem volt csönd, de ez így jól hangzik.  
- Jó, ez tényleg rossz, de akkor ezt hallgasd meg! – az én drága haverom ugyanolyan lendülettel folytatta a kínrímes versikéinek felolvasását. Hajnali kilenc órakor! Szombaton!  
Eszét vette a szerelem. Csak egyszer kapjam a kezeim közé Evanst…  
- Még egy sort felolvasol abból a förmedvényből és leátkozom a golyóidat!  
- Szükségem van a véleményedre! Szerinted milyen?  
- Mondom: borzalmas! Különben is, hiába hajtod a csajt, úgyse mond neked igent!  
- Kösz – mondta sértődötten Ágas, és kiment a hálóból bevágva az ajtót maga mögött.  
Majd kiengesztelem valamivel. De előbb kialszom magam.

Nyugalmam nem tartott sokáig, mert épphogy újra elaludtam, kivágódott az ajtó és Féregfark száguldott be. Vagy gurult. A lényeg, hogy gyorsan jött és hangosan.  
- Tapmancs, gyere gyorsan! Ágas bajban van!  
- Mit csinált már megint az a szerencsétlen? – kérdeztem a párnámba fúrt fejjel.  
- Szokás szerint térdre vágta magát Evans előtt, és elkezdett neki szavalni, de az most erőszakhoz folyamodott. Épp az ablakból lógatja ki fejjel lefelé, és ahogy ismerem még elengedni is képes lenne! Gyere gyorsan!  
- Lemegyek megmenteni, de csak azért, hogy utána én dobjam ki az ablakon – morogtam és követtem Féregfarkat a klubhelyiségbe, ahol hatalmas csődület volt a kandalló melletti ablak körül. Átvágtam magam a tömegen egészen Evanshoz, aki dühtől átszellemült arccal félig az ablakon kihajolva a pálcájával fejjel lefelé lógatta Ágast, aki tehetetlenül lógott sok száz méter magasan.  
- Evans, hagyd abba! – kiáltottam rá.  
- Á, Black! Szívesen elengedem! – vigyorgott Evans.  
- Miért akarod megölni szegény szerencsétlent?  
- Mert az agyamra megy, és nem érti, hogy nem! Talán ebből ért.  
- Miért mindig mindent nekem kell megoldanom? – sóhajtottam, és kinyitottam a következő ablakot, amin keresztül belebegtettem a halálra rémült Ágast a klubba. Ez másnak mégis miért nem jutott eszébe?  
- Vége a műsornak! – zavartam el a többieket. Evans csak vetett még egy gyilkos pillantást felénk és felrohant a lánytoronyba.  
- Ha összehozlak titeket, hagysz aludni? – kérdeztem Ágastól.  
- Miért gondolod, hogy neked sikerül?  
- Csak figyelj! Menj fel a hálóba, most nincs fenn senki. Zárj be minden létező ablakot, vagy bármit, ami nyílás lehet a falban, és zárj el minden olyan tárgyat, amivel varázslat nélkül kárt lehetne tenni valakiben. Úgy nézz körül, hogy a te érdekedben történik. Majd ülj le az ágyadra, és várj türelmesen.  
- Mit tervezel?  
- Titok. Tedd, amit mondtam!  
Ágas megvonta a vállát és felment a toronyba.  
- Mary baby! – intettem magamhoz hölgyem szívét, és szívem hölgyét, aki nem mellesleg Evans szobatársa – megteszel nekem valamit?  
- Persze Sir, mondd.  
- Hívd le nekem Evanst a szobátokból.  
Nem telt bele pár perc a lányok már lent is voltak.  
- Nagyon köszönöm.  
- Mit akarsz, Black?  
- Szívességet teszek magamnak, nektek és a világnak. Capitulatus! – Evans pálcája a kezemben landolt.  
- Mit csinálsz, te vaddisznó?  
- Ne kapálózz! – felkaptam és feldobtam a vállamra a többiek értetlenkedő pillantásától kísérve.  
- Black! Azonnal tegyél le! Mégis hogy merészelsz? Mit akarsz? Mit csinálsz?  
- Mondom, hogy nyugodj le, mindjárt fenn vagyunk!  
Mikor felértem a szobánkba, kinyitottam az ajtót. Ágas az ágyon ült, és megrettenve nézett minket.  
- Tapmancs, mi a fene folyik itt?  
- Csomagod érkezett – mondtam és leraktam Evanst, aki rögtön az ajtó felé vette az iránt, de elálltam az útját – csak a biztonság kedvéért, Ágas: Capitulatus! – így már két pálcával a zsebemben rájuk zártam az ajtót, és dolgom jól végeztével lesétáltam a klubba.  
Ha ez nem segít, akkor semmi.  
- Mi volt ez Sir? – nézett rám kérdőn Mary.  
- Csupán kerítőnőt játszom, baby. Összezártam őket.  
- Lily ki fogja nyírni, nem láttad, hogy majdnem kidobta az ablakon?  
- Elvettem a pálcájukat, és minden gyilkolásra alkalmas tárgyat elzártam. Össze fognak jönni, meglátod!  
- Jó lenne – sóhajtotta szívszerelmem – szerintem Lily is szereti, de ezt nem hajlandó bevallani se nekem, se magának, se senkinek. Idegesítő – mondta miközben beültünk egy fotelba, ahonnan szemmel tarthattuk a fiúháló ajtaját.  
- Csak Ágas most ne szúrja el. Ez az utolsó ötletem, amivel segíthetnék, de ez a szerelmes mamlasz, ez mindent elszúr, mindig hülyén viselkedik, és eléri, hogy Evans kibukjon rá.  
- Kedves vagy, hogy segítesz rajtuk – hajtotta a fejét a vállamra Mary.  
- Ne hidd, hogy nem önös célból teszem. Agyamra mentek Ágas sirámai.

*egy órával később*

- Szerintem megnézem őket – álltam fel a fotelből.  
- Remélem élnek még.  
Felballagtam a lépcsőn, a szobánk ajtaja előtt megálltam hallgatózni. Semmi. Óvatosan benyitottam, és azt hittem, hogy legurulok a lépcsőn a döbbenettől. A fürdő ajtajának dőlve falták egymást nagy hévvel.  
- Khm – köszörültem meg a torkom, mire szétrebbentek – Egy órára hagylak titeket kettesben madárkáim, és mire jövök vissza? Ezt mégis hogy érted, ilyen gyorsan?  
- Ez már az én titkom – vigyorgott Ágas – a pálcáinkat visszakaphatnánk?  
Visszaadtam nekik, ők pedig kéz a kézben leszaladtak a klubba.  
Hoppá, ennyire zseni lennék? Néha még magamat is lenyűgözöm!


End file.
